Number IX
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [Oneshot][Zemyx] I used to feel betrayed. That was, until Demyx came along.


**A/N:** Second KH fic, Zemyx :D Thanks a bunch to _Darkness Princess_ for proof-reading this for me :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH. If I did you'd know it.

* * *

For the longest time, it was just us six. After that, I became bitter to the other seven. We were the pioneers of this race. It irritated me how one by one they'd come strolling in. Saix, Axel…Axel was interesting. Saix…not so much. He got too close to Xehanort—um, Xemnas—for my liking. It was…gross. My teacher and the newbie, always side by side. There was, of course, no feeling there. It was just that they were _always together_. I might have been jealous. _We_ used to be important. _

* * *

Xehanort had told us to follow him into the darkness. We did. Braig and Dilan had looked at each other, talking with their eyes. They were always close; like brothers, I guess. By this time Xehanort had disappeared. My two friends nodded at each other and walked in after him, biting their lips all the way. Even yelled for them to stop. He should have known those two would never listen. He ran straight in without looking back. _

_One, two, three and four. Nothingness, space, wind and ice. _

* * *

After Axel came five others. I was a little fine with Luxord; he was smart. But I still didn't like him. I didn't like Marluxia or Larxene. I _hated_ them. More so when we were split up and assigned to Castle Oblivion. I would have committed suicide if Vexen and Lexaeus weren't with me then. Every so often, when no one was around, we'd call each other by our Somebody names. We three were close enough to understand why we did that without having to ask. _

* * *

Aeleus stared at me. I stared back. _

"_We shouldn't..." I had said._

_He took a step forward. I panicked. We shouldn't go into the darkness! Ansem told us not to! I was screaming in my head._

Don't…don't…

_Aeleus waved goodbye and then the darkness devoured him._

Don't leave me alone…

_I could do nothing…_

_

* * *

Five. Earth. _

* * *

And along came Roxas. Xemnas picked him up. You'd think by now I'd have felt anger towards the Superior, but I never could. Not with all those memories I had locked up inside of me. We respected him. The five of us. 

Roxas was a little punk. Axel had taken to him immediately. I still try to figure out what chemistry took place between them. I didn't know much about Axel's previous life, only Roxas's, which is probably why I liked him a bit more than Numbers VII, VIII, X, XI, and XII. He had a past, something he could be tied to.

Heh. They could never understand the respect we craved. Vexen—Even—was the only one who admitted it. He had always been headstrong…

* * *

"_Braig! Dilan! Even! Aeleus! Xehanort! Answer me, please!"_

* * *

But…after Axel, before Luxord…there was…_him_. 

"_Hiya! My name's Demyx!"_

That was how he greeted me for the very first time. Back then, after the horrors of Saix and Axel, I was _not_ looking forward to more rookies. He took my hand in both of his, and smiled at me. It was then I realized how small my hand actually was, enveloped in his…

* * *

"_Oh God...wait! Come back! Ansem said not to!"_

_But what did it matter what Ansem said? Xehanort said so. Everybody else was gone. Gone..._

* * *

His hair was unusual. And I say this after knowing Xaldin for many years. But in some weird way it was…cute. He had big, sea-green eyes, and a smile that made me feel as if my heart melted, which is saying something considering we had no hearts. When I met Demyx, I didn't believe that anymore. Demyx had a heart. I know he did. 

He talked non-stop. He played his sitar a lot. He liked swimming. He loved water. He was shocked when I told him about our heart issue.

"_We don't have hearts?!"_

Heh…blondie…

"_No, we don't."_

"_But...but...yes we do!"_

"_Demyx, why do you—"_

"_Because I—..."_

_He had blushed and looked away, picking away at his sitar. I stared at him then. _

The others had noticed how much Demyx and I were together. Xigbar never failed to remind me. I didn't understand it myself; why was I so close to this ditzy, weak, newer member to the Organization and not to Axel, who was intelligent, strong and level-headed? I mean, if I was going to be attached to a newbie, you'd think it be to someone like me. I was wrong.

Demyx was so different from me…

_

* * *

I stared deeply into the swirling vortex. My heart raced. I had a feeling that my heart wouldn't stay in my chest for much longer. I looked around the room, soaking up every last bit of the past. Notes were scattered, books lay open and pens littered the floor. So unlike Aeleus to leave this place such a mess... _

* * *

It's odd for me to feel this way; Nobody or not. I felt warm inside around Demyx. He was so sweet and kind. I don't see how anyone could put him up to fighting Sora. 

Oh, yeah. Xemnas. Never mind.

Demyx was like that towards everyone, though. He was always kind and polite. He was always sweet and caring. He was always loving. I would have given up on figuring out my feelings for him if it weren't for Axel and Roxas.

Those two…they fit together so easily. When Roxas went away…I felt sorry for Axel. He cried that night. Demyx told me. It was then I realized that if Demyx left and would never return, I might just cry, too. I told him this. I believed in letting people know that you cared.

_

* * *

I took a deep breath, edged closer, and let a tear roll down my cheek. _

"_Goodbye..."_

_The darkness was licking my feet._

"_I'll miss this life..."_

_I felt cold, and I stepped completely inside._

"_I hope I see them again..."_

_When I woke up, Braig's hair had silver streaks in it. The only reason I knew it was Braig was because he squeezed the living daylights out of me while calling me 'little dude' repeatedly. _

* * *

Demyx had smiled at me. Then he hugged me. It wasn't like the death grips Braig, or Xigbar, would give me in those certain moments, but a true hug. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. My cheek rested on his chest, and I could feel the heat rise up to my face. Heat…this was strange since Demyx's element was Water… 

Demyx nuzzled his nose in my hair. I'd looked up at him. He smiled at me again. Then, he looked me in the eye, with those large, beautiful and pleading eyes…

"_Zexion...can I kiss you?"_

I was too shocked to reply, so I didn't. Demyx laughed softly, and dipped his head down, his nose touching mine. His breath tickled…

"_Please?"_

I nodded.

He kissed me.

_

* * *

Six. Illusion. _

_Seven. Moonlight._

_Eight. Fire._

* * *

And I kissed back. _

* * *

Ten. Time. _

_Eleven. Flowers._

_Twelve. Thunder._

_Thirteen. Light._

* * *

That night…I'll never forget it. In the morning I felt as if I were on a cloud, floating, dazed, and content. With my angel. My very own angel. _

* * *

Nine. Water. _

* * *

I always thought of him during my time in the Castle's basement. I tried to visit him, but it was difficult. Xemnas seemed to have caught on. He was getting annoying lately…but we still respected him down underground. Demyx risked visiting me often. He'd tell me stories of his trips to Atlantica and his memories as a Somebody from that world. I was always listening. 

I was also always paranoid.

* * *

"_Sorry, Zexy."_

"_What...Axel, what are you doing?!"_

* * *

There was one day…a certain day. It was our day.

* * *

"_Axel! What are you telling him?!"_

* * *

But…Demyx came home to an empty basement that day.

* * *

"_AXEL!!"_

"_Goodbye, Zexion."_


End file.
